


Gears of the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, probs gonna change the title later, side frends markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Na Jaemin likes a stubborn art student and Huang Renjun is too proud to admit he's got a crush on an ingineer student.





	Gears of the Heart

They meet when Renjun's in a rush, Kraft papers flying all over the place and his open bag falling from his shoulder onto the floor, spilling all his art supplies. Renjun wants to shout and be angry at the stranger who so rudely didn't move out of his way. However, he doesn't because his class started soon and he couldn't have any more absences or he was done for. Arguing would be a waste of time. So instead, he franticly picks his stuff up, stands up, and sprints down the hallway.

\---

 

Jaemin wanted to apologize, but the guy is gone before he can even say "sorry". All that's left behind after the dude rushes off is a student id, laying innocently on the dirty ground.

 

 

> Huang Renjun
> 
> Plastic arts
> 
> 2000, March, 23

\---

 

Renjun doesn't even notice his student id has gone missing until he checks the university's Facebook group.

 

 

> To the Kraft paper boy:
> 
> I have your student id. You dropped it in the morning. I'm around the science faculty all day. Inbox me when you wanna come get it!!
> 
> **[picture]**

 

Renjun groans after he reads the post, sighing at the reality that now everybody on that damn group could see his tragic id picture. He quickly messages the guy, Na Jaemin.

 

 **Huang Renjun** : hey. Where can I come to get my id?

 

 **Na Jaemin** : rn i'm in the library next to the science building. First floor, near the vending machine!

 

 **Huang Renjun** : ok

\---

 

Jaemin didn't expect the post to work, but apparently Renjun did use Facebook more than your typical art hipster student. He's supposed to be studying, but after getting the messages he can't concentrate properly, so he gives up and rests his head on the table.

"Didn't you say you have an exam tomorrow?" Jeno laughs, eyes never leaving his lecture.

"Yeah" Jaemin sighs. He hated physics. "I should be remembering formulas but tbh my brain cells have died"

"How do you even get better grades than me?" Jeno muses, this time lifting his eyes to look at his friend suspiciously "what's your secret?"

Jaemin smiles "I'm a genius, of course"

Jeno snorts, kicking him under the table. Jaemin pretends to get hurt, which makes Jeno kick him again, harder this time. A girl on the table next to them looks like she wants to murder them if they don't keep quiet, so Jaemin tries to settle down. It works. Kinda (the girl still looks annoyed, but she's not glaring at them anymore at least)

"Anyways. Imma sleep. Wake me up when a guy with black hair and a blue hoodie approaches the table"

"A lot of people wear blue hoodies. How will I know?"

"He's got paint all over his hoodie. Trust me, you'll know who it is"

\---

 

In the few minutes it takes him to walk all over campus and to the science faculty, Renjun's stalked Jaemin enough to learn that they're the same age, and that the guy is studying to become a civil engineer. (What he's doing around the science faculty?)

They're the same age but they're total opposites. Renjun hates math with a passion, but the dude probably does it even while sleeping.

\---

 

"There's a very cute looking boy wearing a blue hoodie who's looking at the direction of the vending machine close to the stairs" Jeno tells him, tapping his shoulder with his pen. Jaemin opens his eyes and looks at where his friend is pointing

Ah. Right. There were two vending machines on the first floor.

"That's him"

\---

 

Renjun doesn't see anyone that resemblances the guy he bumped into in the morning. He's about to unlock his phone and send the guy a message when someone touches his shoulder and he flinches.

When he turns around, there he is. Na Jaemin.

\---

 

"Sorry if I startled you" Jemin says, after the boy turns around and looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Renjun seems to relax after he recognizes him, shaking his head "It’s okay. My id?"

"Oh. Here" Jaemin takes it out of his pocket and hands it to the boy

Renjun hums, muttering a quick thank you, and excuses himself.

He's already walking away before Jaemin can try at conversation. So much for trying to be friendly. He can hear, no, he can _feel_ , Jeno snickering at him from their study table.

\---

 

Donghyuck's in the middle of torturing Mark when Renjun busts into their room.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a little something?" Donghyuck singsongs, rolling his eyes as he beats mark's face with a beauty blender.

Mark's eyes are closed, but Renjun can tell he's screaming for help.

"Sorry." He shrugs "But I prefer seeing you do mark's makeup than going to my own room and hearing Lucas laugh obnoxiously loud watching friends on his laptop"

"We should change roommates then-Ouch"

Donghyuck smiles as he not so gently dabs mark's nose with the small beauty blender. "I would love that too. In fact, remember we had changed roommates before?" Another forceful dab "And I was happy rooming with Jaehyun" another "but guess who came running back after a few weeks?"

Mark grimaces, hand reaching out to take the beauty blender out of Donghyuck's hands. "Yeah well, Doyoung had a boyfriend who always visited. Between hearing them do stuff and you, you were the better option"

Donghyuck glares, getting his beauty blender back. "I'm flattered. Now shut up that I’ve barely started with the makeup"

Renjun sighs, tiredness finally hitting him. He drops his bag onto the floor and, without asking, jumps into Mark's unmade bed sheets. "Sometimes I think you two are dating"

Donghyuck gags "I would never date someone who doesn't even know how to fry eggs"

Renjun hums his agreement "yeah, me neither"

"Hey!" Mark complains, Donghyuck trying to shush him by applying lipstick "you're the worst friends ever"

"Nah, you love us" Renjun says, laughing. Donghyuck nods his head. Mark pouts.

\---

 

Apparently, Renjun falls into a nap comma, and when they finally wake him up, mark looks like Trixxie Mattel from Rupaul's drag race.

"This is the best and at the same time the worst thing i never expected to witness in my entire life"

Mark grumbles. "I'm taking this off now"

"Aww, so soon? I just woke up" Renjun complains, pouting. Mark's probably getting red under all that makeup. Not probably, definitely.

Donghyuck stretches and drops into his own bed, head hitting his pillow and closing his eyes "Don't worry. I have enough pictures in my phone to last a decade"

\---

 

He ends up sleeping at their dorm. Mark's still grumpy by the time they go to sleep, which is pretty funny (It's always funny when the older boy gets all flustered). Luckily, Renjun doesn't have to sleep on the floor, Donghyuck offering to share (As always). God bless Donghyuck's addiction to cuddling, because without it Renjun's back would be sore 24/7.

His phone mysteriously buzzes in the middle of the night, but assuming it's from Lucas, Renjun doesn't even bother getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i shouldn't have posted this without finishing but i actually liked what i wrote for once like ?? i had to share. obvs this is gonna be chaptered now.
> 
> ps: i'm talking bout this blue hoodie  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVhGYkwVoAA9PCb.jpg


End file.
